


Happy V Day!

by PerplexCinema27



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerplexCinema27/pseuds/PerplexCinema27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy V Day!

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea and wanted to write it out quickly. It's only a one shot. I don't plan on continuing it for future reference. I'm still working on the update for Just A Feeling. The next big update should be this weekend. Happy V Day!

 

"You know what this means right?!"  

Kelley quickly jumped from her spot off the couch in excitement. She walked to the fridge to grab a beer for her and Ashlyn.  

"That means for the first time ever, we're all single. You, me, and Tobin!" 

Ashlyn let out a laugh then siped on her cold drink. "I guess so." 

"Dude! This has never happened before." Kelley pointed out. 

"You're getting a little too excited to be honest Kel."  

"Think about it. Since freshman year in high school we've literally never been single _together_. This is crazy to me." 

This was fact. Since their high school days, either one or the other has always been in either a relationship or some type of "fling". Things didn’t change when the trio went to the same college, and now into their final year. But yet, somehow, magically the tide had changed. Ashlyn was no longer seeing her two timing ex girlfriend Jessi. Kelley was no longer seeing her new flavor of the week. To which, she would refer as her constant new boy toys. And well for Tobin, she had been single since permanently breaking things off with a on and off long time distance relationship months ago. 

So yeah, this was a shell shocker to Kelley. 

"We have to go out and celebrate." 

"You mean get drunk." Ashlyn corrected. 

"Of course." Kelley immediately responded after shooting Ashlyn a diabolical smirk. 

"This is gonna be fun." Ashlyn wittly shot back in a mutter. 

 

\------------------------------------ 

 

"Wait, Tobs...give me a second." Alex breathed out, struggling to even out her breaths. 

Tobin paused pulling her weight off of Alex from pinning her aggressively onto the wall. Her tight grip loosening off of Alex's waist. Her lips momentarily escaping Alex's for a second, only to gather her own self. For a second of composure.  

"Are you okay?" Tobin timidly asked, setting a few feet of space in between.  

Tobin's body needed to cool. The air was getting too hot. Or at least that's what Tobin's body felt. And surely, Alex also felt the sexual tension increasing by the minute. After all, sharing their first kiss would result this kind of outcome. A first kiss full of passion and lust behind the motion of their connected lips. A first kiss of a long awaited desire in the course of two years of a growing, loving yet curious friendship. A first kiss that was so sweet and gentle. A first kiss that didn’t need explanation or reasoning. A first kiss that said, "Finally Tobin Heath. I've been waiting for you to do that for the longest." 

"Yeah I just - you just got me worked up." Alex confessed before letting out a shy laugh. 

The tip of Tobin's ears began to burn red from embarrassment. Yeah, Alex Morgan could do that to her. And often did. 

"Sorry." Tobin let out remorseful. 

"Don’t be. Trust me." Alex's arms finding their way back onto the back of Tobin's neck. Her thumbs gently massaging the area.  

Though, Alex's soft touch only heightened Tobin's embarrassment which only caused Tobin's ear to get even redder.  

"So?" 

"So..." Tobin repeated dragging out the one word syllable.  

"This is new." 

"This is _very_ new." 

"Not that I don’t like new. Because I definitely enjoy new - well _this_ new." 

Tobin laughed at Alex's sudden uneasiness. She smoothly grabbed onto Alex's forearms, her eyes fixated on the beauty in front of her.  

"I like new too. But we can take this uh - _new -_ slowly if you want to." 

The corner of Alex's lips turned into a smile.  

"And what if I don't want it _slow_." 

 _Good god, she's teasing me._  

"Well - uh - I mean - I could - we could - 

"Tobin." 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you want to take this slow?" 

Alex took a step closer now. Her body touching Tobin's. Her breath on Tobin's lips. 

"Not really." Tobin shyly confessed. 

"Good. Me either."  

The last thing Tobin vaguely remembered was the way Alex devilishly smirked at her before her lips were being captured by Alex's soft ones. Before Alex had tightened her grip on Tobin's neck. Or before Tobin had sneakily slid her hands underneath Alex's shirt to caress the soft skin lying underneath. And well before, Tobin had stripped off all of Alex's clothes in the span of two minutes as it scattered onto the floor.  

And then of course, as the universe had somehow find a way to ruin the future brainstorming of all of Kelley's wicked shenanigans for the newly single trio, Tobin had ignored Kelley's call. Obviously, being busy at the current moment. 

 

\--------------------------------- 

 

"What?" Ashlyn questioned as she saw the curious expression on Kelley's face. 

"Tobin isn't picking up." 

"Ah - she's just out." Ashlyn calmly replied as she walked over back to the couch and turned on the tv. 

"Yeah." Kelley muttered. Then joining her bud sitting in the very next seat over. 

After a few minutes of silence between the two, Ashlyn had questioned Kelley where exactly Tobin had gone to. 

"She had class and then she said she was heading over to Alex's because Al called." 

"For what?" Ashlyn asked, the curiosity getting to her. 

"You know, as usual." Kelley chuckled with a slight eye roll. 

Ashlyn chuckled along. "Yeah." 

Another few minutes of silence passed as the two channel surfed.  

"You know what would be a drag killer?" Kelley asked. 

"What?" 

"If by somehow, in the next few weeks one of us would just find someone new again."  

Ashlyn couldn’t help but laugh out loud, then nodded in agreement. "Yeah that would be funny." 

"You know what I'm gonna call Tobin again. This is too huge."  

Kelley tried for a second time. This round, waiting for a good two minutes before finally giving up. 

"She's not picking up again." 

"Don’t stress. She'll be back soon anyways." 

Little did they know, that Tobin wouldn't be coming back to their shared apartment that night. In fact, Tobin stayed over at Alex's that night. And then for the rest of the week. 

 

 


End file.
